lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
German Dragon Walkthrough
Usually I tend not to pick up RPGs. It's not that I dislike them -- quite the opposite, actually. I consider Final Fantasy X to be one of the greatest games ever made. It's just that my standards for RPGs are extremely high. I can't get into one unless I find it really, really good. As a result, I've bought only a handful of RPGs over the last 6 or 7 years; and I've finished maybe 2. Maybe. From the moment I saw a trailer for Lost Odyssey I knew this was a game I was going to enjoy. I was right. In fact, I enjoyed it so much that I decided to write a guide for it. I'm by no means new at writing these, but it's been a while. Legal Disclaimer This file is intended for personal use. It may be reproduced, but only for personal use (i.e. printing it for a friend.) However, it may not be published on any website, magazine, or other production -- whether commercial or free -- without permission, which may be obtained by e-mailing me at GermanDragonatgmaildotcom. Walkthrough Note that in this section, "Important Items" refers to Rings, Weapons, Accessories, Valuables and Seeds, and magic Spells. This game has many, many, MANY items lying around in it, and to list them all at the start of each section would be ridiculous. They are mentioned in the actual section, however. Also, each section is detailed and quite long. However, at the bottom of each area you'll find a heavily abridged summary of the bare minimums you must do in that area to move on. If you are inclined, you may simply check that instead of the actual text. :*Disc 1 :*Disc 2 :*Disc 3 :*Disc 4 Frequently Asked Questions Q: I missed X at Y can I go back and get it? :A: Yes. Anything important that you can miss can be reobtained on Disc 4. This includes all spells and items. The chests found in areas that are no longer accessible can be won at the auction house in Saman. The only exception to this, are piles of G that you ocassionally find. You quite obviously can not bid some money on some money. Q: Does Khent count towards the Well Travelled achievement? :A: Nope. Q: Do items obtained at the auction house count towards the treasure achievement? :A: Yes indeed. Q: An Elmon stole my item and ran off! Can I get it back? :A: Yes, you can. After defeating the boss of the Ice Canyon, look for a pathway off to your right, that leads up to a cliffside. There's a chest up there that contains the Elmon Crown. Take this back to the first screen of the area, and head to the three Elmons that are jumping up and down on the ledge in the north-east corner of the canyon. Fight them and win, and you'll have your items back. In addition, if you let the Elmon Leader steal the crown from you, you'll no longer be robbed by the Elmons. Credits * The author of this document is Chris "The German Dragon" Quigley. * C_Oni from the GameFAQs forums for two spell locations. * Steven Bartle contriubted information on Silver Kelolons. * HP for the armored train obtained from Split Infinity's guide. * Glenn H. for informing me of a somewhat embarassing repeated typo. * Shane Willis, Mike B, Terrance Jones for information on Cubic Music Score 4. * Ky Nguyen for the statistics for King Tolten. * Split Infinity's FAQ gave the stats for Gongora and the Nefarious Saints A Note from Ilayas A quick look at my page give you an idea of who I am and what I've done around here. Anyways A few things I'd like to note is that this walk through is that it's not reproduced here in it's entirety. The original walkthrough included lists of the weapons and rings and enemies among other things. This information has largely been incorporated to the rest of the wiki (in their respective areas). If you would like to view this walk through in all it's original text document glory you can do so by clicking on the link below. Also once again I can't thank German Dragon for letting us use this enough. Click here to view German Dragon's walk through in it's original form Category:Walkthrough